


for Havenward:  "of bunnies and dance moves"  (Leverage)

by Keenir



Category: Leverage.
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir





	for Havenward:  "of bunnies and dance moves"  (Leverage)

.  
 **Title** : [Of bunnies and dance moves](http://rodlox.livejournal.com/385407.html)

fandom: Leverage.  
 **Author** : Keenir  
 **Recipient: Havenward** Happy Birthday!  
(sorry this is late)

**Prompt** : Pink bunny slippers, either gen or Eliot/Parker/Hardison or Nate/Eliot, and learning to dance.

**Character(s)** : Parker, Hardison, Eliot, Nate, Sophie.  
 **Rating** : PG-15  
 **Summary** : First Nate wants answers about pink slippers...then Eliot has to show them how to dance.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"You wanted to see us?" Eliot asked.

"I did," Nate said, and held up a pair of fluffy pink bunny slippers. "Anyone recognize these?"

"Ooh I do!" Parker said.

"They're yours?" Nate asked.

"I don't like pink. Or bunnies that've been skinned. I've seen those slippers around your apartment."

"Don't look at me," Sophie told Nate. "They're not my size."

"Hardison?" Nate asked.

"Not me. "I don't do bunnies," Hardison said. "If I can't wear shoes, I like crocs."

"I'm with Hardison -" Eliot started to say.

Parker made a silent _"Yes!"_ with her fist.

_Aw, the three of you are so adorable together,_ Sophie thought.

Eliot kept talking: "-on the crocs. Anyway, Nate, how do we know they're not yours?"

"They're not fluffy enough," Sophie said.

**~~~  
a week or two later:**

Eliot had been through a lot with this team, and he'd been with them longer than any other team he had been a member of...and he thought he'd seen it all where Parker and Alec and the others were concerned.

He was wrong, he saw when he opened the door to ~~Nate's~~ their apartment. "Do I wanna know?" Eliot asked.

"No," Nate and Sophie said rather quickly.

"They tried to teach me to dance," Parker said so casually you wouldn't have thought anyone was resting bruised feet on stacks of pillows (Nate and Sophie were).

Eliot counted it as good that Parker was dressed normally. No nun's habit, no lumberjack plaid - and woe to anyone who tells Eliot that Monty Python isn't terrifying - and no golfing sweater. "Really?" Eliot asked.

"Yes," Sophie said. It was possible, she considered, that they were going to have to re-plan how this latest plan was to go.

"No," Eliot said, "I mean I thought you were trying to teach Hardison how to dance."

"Funny, man," Hardison said, sitting on a chair, his feet tucked under himself. "Mile a minute laughs, you are."

Eliot shrugged. "Good. 'Cause you're going to help me teach Parker how to dance."

"That ain't funny," Parker said in her best Hardison impression.

"I'm with her," Hardison said.

_Tell me something we don't know._ "Tough," Eliot said, pulling them off their respective seats, and into the next room. "It's this or the bunny slippers."

"Lead on, MacDuff!" Parker blurted out.

"Good. Now, you stand here, Hardison stands here," putting them next to each other, "and sI tand here. Now make sure to put one hand one hand on the back of the person next to - Parker, that's my back _side_ ," Eliot said.

"Now what?" Hardison asked. _This' weirdly familiar,_ he thought to himself.

"Do everything I do. Ready?"

"Ready?" Parker asked.

Hardison nodded.

Eliot said, "You put your right leg in, you put your right leg out..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End**


End file.
